


del mar picado y precipicios

by haru182



Series: After the war [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Romantico, after the war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Una vez le subieron en un avión y le tiraron por la puerta sin darle alas ni armadura. Le dieron tela y cuerdas. Nadie le dio ni un trago de agua cuando su alma gemela se apareció frente a él, sudado y con la camiseta manchada de tierra, dejándole sin aliento. Nadie le avisó de que la guerra no sólo se luchaba con armas.en el que Lewis y Richard se encuentran después de la guerra, en Nueva Jersey.





	del mar picado y precipicios

**Author's Note:**

> para Jaime, por echarle pólvora a mis precipicios y ver band of brothers conmigo aguantando mis comentarios. te quiero multiversos enteros.

Son las once y media de la mañana y el calor ya es inaguantable; Nueva Jersey se derrite bajo el sol inclemente de finales de junio y Lewis va ya por la sexta cerveza de ese día. Es un día en que se lo está tomando con calma. Richard llegará alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y para entonces, la ola de calor estará en pleno esplendor y las piscinas llenas de gente y palitos de helado abandonados en el suelo.

 

Se sienta en el porche y enciende un cigarrillo. Su estómago gruñe en agonía cuando le echa el primer trago a la cerveza número siete.

 

 

.

 

 

Antes de bajarse del coche que ha alquilado en la estación, ve la cara de Lewis deshacerse en una mueca de ansiedad y alegría a la vez, cuando le ve llegar. Había insistido en ir a buscarle, pero Richard es un hombre de recursos. Una vez le subieron en un avión y le tiraron por la puerta sin darle alas ni armadura. Le dieron tela y cuerdas. Nadie le dio ni un trago de agua cuando su alma gemela se apareció frente a él, sudado y con la camiseta manchada de tierra, dejándole sin aliento y con las piernas de gelatina. Nadie le avisó de que la guerra no sólo se luchaba con armas.

 

Cuando Lewis le abraza es como el primer día que le vio en el campamento de la básica. Huele a cerveza, no a whisky como en Europa. Y eso ya es algo. Le devuelve los estrujones con una sonrisa que le viene de la médula ósea y es que de ese barco se tira quien quiera, aunque la marea esté revuelta. Cogiendo carrerilla y todo.

 

A veces Richard se tira también y ni se da cuenta. Cae en el océano furioso que es ese hombre de facciones oscurecidas por el pasado, se traga toda la sal que le empuja por las venas, le besa dentro de la habitación que sólo tiene una cama. Las cortinas cerradas, los grillos a punto de desgarrarse de lo fuerte que chillan.

 

De ese barco se tira cualquiera, si la asfixia es entre sus piernas, si la promesa de las olas al tragárselo es como la boca dispuesta de Lewis.

 

 

.

 

 

 

Por la mañana toman sólo café y se van a caminar. Hay un puente, hay arbustos y nadie más a su alrededor. El sol ha salido hace poco y pica en los codos. Una urgencia desconocida le azota las entrañas, Lewis mira a Richard como si fuera a desaparecer. Y quiere salir corriendo del miedo, antes de que éste le clave las garras en los gemelos y le deje sin poder moverse. Los ojos azules le devuelven una mirada que comprende, asiente en silencio.

 

Esta es otra guerra, esta es otra vida.

 

Podrían hasta mudarse a San Francisco, donde nadie les conozca y coger una casa con una sola habitación. Coser a balas a quien venga a la puerta a amenazarles, sembrar el miedo en quien se oponga a ellos.

 

Pero ese es un valor que no hay en Lewis y Richard lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente y lo sufre constantemente.

 

 

.

 

 

Pero no le echa la culpa. No es su culpa en absoluto. Su madre nunca le quiso, la señora Nixon. Y su padre nunca estuvo ahí para nada que fuera bueno. Todos a los que había conocido se habían ido, o desaparecido con el cambio que impone el paso de los años en los humanos. Su madre nunca le quiso y Richard sabe que, hay vacíos imposibles de llenar.

 

Precipicios a cuyo fondo es imposible llegar.

 

 

.

 

 

Lewis espera como un animal asustado. Espera el día en el que Richard le diga que ya está, que se acabó, que está harto de tanto alcohol y de la humedad y de las pesadillas.

 

Pero él nunca se va. Le tiende la mano y le acuna en sus brazos, como si fuera un niño que ha estado esperando por todo ese cariño, como si no fuera un hombre medio roto, medio sano.

 

Y tal vez, esta vez, él sea la excepción en esa sucesión de historias trágicas y abatidas. Tal vez Lewis Nixon sea suficiente para alguien, por fin, por una vez.

 


End file.
